


Too late

by Eggscalibur0901



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Anbu Hatake Kakashi, Anbu Uzumaki Naruto, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Sad Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 15:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggscalibur0901/pseuds/Eggscalibur0901
Summary: Naruto was ostracised, hated and left forgotten by Konoha. Now it was too late for him to walk the path in the sun. In many ways he admitted defeat. He pretended. He became Root.Just a short drabble of Ne!Naruto.Just an au, I came up with.





	Too late

As my goofy nature has wanted me to, I jumped at the news of being signed to the chunin exams and went to hug Kakashi-sensei.  
He was tense, and wanted me to get off as soon as possible. The feeling right then and there was a feeling of rejection. Bitterness. Sadness. 

My mask nearly slipped but I maintained my loud mouthed facade. Because I was not sure I could rebuilt my walls if they were to fall. Tz. How poetic that was. How idiotic. 

Looking back at it, it was just wishful thinking. It was naive of me to think that maybe Kakashi-sensei could have been a father figure to me, as my deceased father was to him.  
When I was beaten I had hoped that a man would come, a man who was my father who would protect me and take me away.  
In a way someone did. He did his duty. Inu-san would rescue me from the brink of death most of the times and he'd bring me back to my apartment. But I had hoped that he'd stay. Maybe help keeping my nightly terrors away- just, just being there. Caring.  
How greedy I was. 

 

How greedy I am. 

 

Now, ten years later, I am sitting next to the injured Anbu and watch over him. The one who tossed me away after he did his duty to make us Chunin. Well, some of us.  
Sasuke had always been the apple of his eye at the very first moment. Hatake-san trained him, helped him and sometimes showed the boy his affection, ruffling his hair or bringing food to the last Uchiha. While on the other hand side, he rejected me. Disgusted by the demon. How weak- how much of a disappointment that thing is. The demon who took away his new father and mother figure.

I understand.  
Still, it does nothing to alleviate my pain. 

Inside I am weeping, but I cannot show weakness. Not as Anbu. Not as Ne. Not as the demon. 

So I just silently listen to the man's ramblings. About two of his prized students. 

„They are great. One, who now is one of the most powerful Ninja we have- he is currently living in Kumo, as he is making negotiations with them, taking part of an exchange program. The other, is one of the head medics, nearly as strong as Hokage-sama and has the potential to be an even greater medic-nin. I have never been more proud of them", Inu's voice passionate. This was one of the main differences between normal Anbu and Ne. The emotions. Sharing information. The brightness. 

But now it was too late. No longer did I belong to the light- I became the roots in the shadows, to make sure that the others could thrive. Danzo-sama erased my identity and made me his most powerful weapon. I volunteered to be a shadow, so that no one else had to live like I did. 

So I just nod, pretending that there was not a third member to the old Team 7.

 

‚Shin' just nodded carefully. Slightly tilting his head.

"You are quite proud of your team. It's nice."

Kakashi just nodded in response, still slightly incredulous that a Ne Anbu showed emotions.  
Silence settled between them, Shin read a scroll, whereas Kakashi just stared at the ceiling, reminiscing, thinking.  
Finally he could not take the silence anymore. 

"Shin, you are really part of Ne?"  
The root member inclined his head. "Indeed." 

"...why?"

Kakashi implied so many questions in that single word.

Shin just put his scroll away and looked at the ceiling.   
"Because serving is the best that I can do, I suppose." Their gazes met. Inu's gaze meant more. "It's better if I stay in the shadows... Danzo-sama and I share the same ultimate goal. Protecting Konoha.", the look in Shin's eyes showed that he was reliving something, that what he said next was just him talking to himself.  
"You need to get your hands bloodied, and live in the shadows to appreciate the light. But still, I am not a good root member. Still got emotions..."

Kakashi huffed.  
"Emotions make you human."

Naruto's voice dulled.  
"Then I do not want to be human."  
He stood up and closed the door silently as he left Kakashi to his own volition.  
The dog summoner immediately felt the rift he had driven between them. Apparently he dug up old wounds and haunted memories. Kakashi felt a deep understanding and deep sympathy towards the young teen. Shin reminded him of someone, but he did not know whom exactly. That boy was too young to live through all those hardships, he invoked a sense of protectiveness that Kakashi last felt when Team 7 were Genin.  
He wanted the young Anbu to get closer to him, not ostracising him.  
He laid his arm across his eyes.  
"Damn it..."

Hours later, Kakashi heard soft footsteps re-entering the small house. Followed by the running of water. Apparently the Ne-member trained to let out some frustrations.  
Kakashi drifted off as he listened to the pitter patter of the water. 

He jerked awake as he heard soft knocks on the door.  
"Come in."  
Shin silently slid the door open, holding a tray in the other hand. 

"I made some soup", he stated softly and sat down near Kakashi. He then helped the older man into a sitting position and positioned him against some pillows, to help him sit upright. 

"I can eat by myself, thanks", Kakashi interrupted Shin's motion to tie his hitai-ate over his eyes. Kakashi appreciated Shin's sense of privacy for him. It was nice to have someone being so thoughtful.

Shin complied and held out the bowl.  
The copy-nin reached out, hand still wracked with tremors now and then. Just as he wanted to grab the bowl, it immediately slid down to the floor, shattering. Soup staining the blanket and Shin's clothes.  

Kakashi glared at his hands.  
"Sorry.", he said, trying to sound nonchalant and failing miserably. 

Shin said nothing, just removed the blanket from Kakashi, collected the broken shards to lay them on the tray and took his own bowl into his hands.  
Then he looked up at Kakashi questioningly. Kakashi met the gaze and just shrugged lightly.  
Shin tied his hitai-ate over his eyes in response and started to feed Kakashi the soup. 

After a few spoonfuls, Kakashi interrupted.  
"What about you? I'm currently eating your fill."

"I have more." Was all that Shin said, while he held another spoonful out to the Anbu.  
When Kakashi claimed that he was full, Shin nodded and waited several seconds to untie his headband. He stood up and left.  
Moments later he returned with a new blanket and handed it wordlessly to Kakashi. As Shin turned away, Kakashi stopped him. 

"Shin? Can...we...talk?", Hatake Kakashi said sheepishly. 

The younger man tilted his head in slight bemusement, but still nodded.  
They talked all night, about everything and nothing. Trivial things. In fact it was Kakashi who always initiated the next topic, which was normally unheard of. Still, for Kakashi it was a start. He had hope that he could save the boy from the darkness.  
-x.-

"We still cannot move. The snow storm is too violent, it would be one of our last mistakes, if we choose to go now."

Hatake-san sighed, but nodded in understanding. "It would be too difficult for me anyway...", he paused. "What about my mission?"

Shin took out a scroll. "I have taken the liberty to finish what you started."

Kakashi just nodded again. "Good."

Silence reigned between them, while Inu stared at the ceiling and Shin wrote something in a small book. 

After a moment, he snapped his book closed and Kakashi looked up at the sudden sound

"So...you want something to eat?"

The question was answered by the rumble of a stomach, and a sheepish expression of the copy nin. 

-x.-  
As it neared midnight Shin woke the older Anbu, his white mask in place.  
"Hatake-san we have to go. The snow storm has lessened."  
Kakshi quirked an eyebrow.  
"Status?", he asked wearily, because he knew that the snowstorm was still too violent and therefore too risky to travel.  
"Snow nin seem to have picked up on our trail. They are here to claim your head. We cannot fight them as it is now."  
They both knew that with 'we', Shin meant that  
'You are in no condition to fight and I will be unable to fight to my full potential.'

"I see."

"Everything is already packed. Let's go, Hatake-san. I know that you do not like it, but I will carry you back. That way it will be more effective."

Inu just sighed, but nodded. 

So Shin made several Kagebunshin, sealed the house. And took off into the raging snow storm, with the older Anbu on his back. 

They were already travelling for two days. Shin scarcely made any breaks. And if he did, he mostly tended to Kakashi's wounds or other needs. Shin himself just drank a sip or two now and then, while moving at a very fast pace.  
Fortunately, unlike Gai, Shin's running at a very fast pace never jostled Kakashi. He did not know how, but Kakashi was very grateful for that. He shuddered at the memory of Gai using him as a training puppet, nearly breaking all of his bones in the process.  
Shin's run was very light, as if he was flying.

Kakashi really believed that he was cursed. His father. His old team. His new team. And currently those snow nins who somehow intercepted them amidst a raging snowstorm. Oh the joy. 

Shin was forced to stop, as the enemy threw a powerful jutsu at both his and Kakashi's head. Shin sighed in annoyance. He slightly turned his head to look at his companion and gave him an eye-smile.  
"Sorry to cut the ride short. I'll deal with them quickly, Hatake-san. Please report to Hokage-sama."  
Kagebunshin appeared without any sign and Kakashi was handed to one of them. He wanted to protest, but he knew that it would be pointless, and he had to believe that Shin could deal with them.  
"See you in Konoha", Kakashi said softly, his way to say that Shin should come back safely.  
So Shin's clone took off with Kakashi on his back, nearly faster than the eye could see. The last thing Kakashi saw of Shin that he was swarmed with several dozen of ninjas, more than Kakashi expected. He could do nothing except pray that Shin will come back alive. 

-x. -  
Finally, finally they were back in Konoha and out of that dreadful snowstorm. Shin's clone poofed out of existence, the moment Kakashi set foot to the hidden village.  
Kakashi had had enough of snow for the time being. 

"Hatake Kakashi, reporting to Hokage-sama", said man entered lazily, trying to hide all his warring emotions and tiredness behind his 'hip' attitude.  
Tsunade immediately snapped to attention. 

"What happened? Fox?"

He rummaged in his pocket.  
"Mission accomplished, Fox gave me the scroll before we parted. His status is currently unknown, he stayed behind to ensure the mission's success."

They both knew what he really meant.  
Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose. 

"You are dismissed. Go to the hospital Kakashi."

The Anbu nodded and left the office. 

The next time he actually woke up was three days later to the white surroundings of the hospital. A medic-nin bustled in to check his condition, saying that he had to stay in bed for at least another week. And no one knew anything on Shin's whereabouts. 

Months went by and life resumed its usual routine. Kakashi went on missions, occasionally meeting up with his former teams and other colleagues, but deep down the uncertainty of Shin's status unsettled him. He could not be relieved for he did not know about the Ne's well-being. He could not mourn, for he did not know if Shin was dead or not. But life always went on. So Kakashi did too.


End file.
